The Master's Apprentice
by Everett-Shadow
Summary: Taking place during the events of Mass Effect 2, (and some of my own events!), Thane Krios has met up with Commander John Shepard of the Normandy, agreeing to sign himself and his apprentice, Marley Yronnis - a young, human boy - to work with Commander Shepard to fight the Reapers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi there! So, uh, first publishing on this site, so… first impressions of me are probably not gonna be great for some of you but… oh well! Mass Effect has quickly become one of my favorite series, but I'm not very savvy on the lore, so please feel free to correct me, but I'm doing my best! At any rate.. ~Everett

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Mass Effect, no matter how much I believe that Thane is a sexy _beast_, I don't own him, or the series, or BioWare (or do I?).

This takes place at the end of the mission regarding the acquisition of Dossier: The Assassin (Thane Krios); not all of the dialogue is exact to the missions which I will use on occasion. Shepard is: Paragon; Adept; Male Shep.; ~Everett

Following directly behind Thane, we attempted to make as little noise as possible going through the ventilation shafts to reach Nassana. In one, fluid, movement Thane opened the shaft into the office, and leapt down, his coat trailing behind him. Shortly after, I dropped down as well, making a pin drop more amount of sound than he, which caused him to give me a warning look as I landed behind one of Nassana's guards. In conjunction, Thane and I put our hands on the guards' mouths, muffling noise, and snapping their necks; ending their lives.

The group in front of us took notice, and angrily, Nassana turned around, "What-" she began, but that was all she got out, Thane put his pistol to her chest, shooting her. She let out one short cry of pain, then Thane carefully laid her down on her desk, folding her arms across her chest. Immediately after he clasped his hands, closed his eyes, in prayer.

In front of us stood three, well armed people, a male, heavily armored human in the front, the one talking with Nassana. On the left of him was another human, but a woman, she wore tight fitting, black armor, and tall stiletto boots. The look the woman had was that of a very successful femme fatale. She held a M-9 Tempest SMG, aimed directly at Thane. On the right of the soldier stood another woman, but her head was shaved bald, her body riddled with tattoos. She wore a cord-thin harness and baggy pants and boots. She had a death-glare in her eye, and held an M-27 Scimitar shotgun, aimed directly at me. In reflex I pulled out my own Tempest SMG, aiming it at the bald woman.

"Watch out, kid's got a gun." said the bald woman snarkily.

The other woman gave her a dirty look, "Shut it, Jack. They're assassins, damn it."

Jack grinned devilishly, "Well, cheerleader, what a keen eye. I am so fucking afraid of some shitty little kid."

The man spoke this time, his voice was deep; commanding, "Miranda; Jack, watch yourselves." He looked towards Thane, "Thane Krios?"

"One moment. Prayers for the wicked must not be forsaken.", Thane replied solemnly. A few moments later he looked up at the soldier, "Commander John Shepard, I presume?"

"Correct. She certainly was wicked…" Shepard replied, "Miranda, Jack, guns holstered." he ordered and the women obeyed, the one called Jack, more reluctantly than Miranda.

"Not for her. For me." Thane said, he folded his hands behind his back, walking around the dead Asari's desk to face Shepard. "Angel, gun away." he glanced at me, and I immediately holstered my SMG.

"Angel, huh? What a cute name." Jack remarked, mocking me. I gave her a look, not wanting to give her the time of day.

Shepard and Thane ignored her comment, and Shepard spoke, "I see. Master Krios, I am in need of your service for an important mission to stop the Collectors."

Thane nodded slowly, then turned to face the sunset, "Mm. This was to be my last mission, but what you ask of me - is a suicide mission . Though, Shepard, I assume you were unaware of my apprentice. I would hate to leave the boy on Illium, not that I have a lack of faith in his abilities, but with the idea that he is not finished with his training."

Shepard looked me over thoughtfully. I was a younger, more agile, version of Thane - in a human body. I had dark hair, dark eyes, and ghost-like skin. My outfit was similar to that of Thane's, trench coat, boots, pants. Though I wore fingerless gloves, and the tail of my coat was a few inches longer than that of Thane's: to show his superiority. My weapons were identical to that of Thane's: M-9 Tempest SMG and M-97 Viper sniper rifle. "All right. You are correct on that, Master Krios, I was completely unaware of your apprentice, here. If it is a requirement of yours that he come with you, then he will join us."

"Great! What. A. _Thrill, _Shepard!" Jack said sarcastically, "What a fuckin' thrill! We're bringing a fuckin' kid with us? Shit, Shepard, he's probably like, 16 or something, he wouldn't survive a day against the Collectors. Hell, he couldn't stand against a damn husk!"

Now was my turn to bite back, I smiled at Jack pleasantly, and clasped my hands behind my back, straightening my shoulders, "Ma'am, I believe you have misjudged my physical characteristics. During my training, Master Krios has remarked I am a dead shot, he has stated himself that I may possibly be better than him at my age. Your remarks and use of such vulgarity show a sign of insecurity about yourself. My lady, I believe that you are afraid of my abilities, and the idea that I may be more powerful than you frightens you. If you would like to put my abilities to the test, miss, I would be more than happy to spar with you, but be warned." I walked a step closer to her, I could feel her breath on my neck, "I _never_ miss my target."

Thane watched me, intrigued, "Angel, I believe that is enough. No need to torment the woman, we are to remain civil and uphold honor at all times, correct?"

I stepped back from Jack, bowing my head at Thane, "Yes, sir. Apologies, Master Krios."

He grinned, "But quite the threat you made. I hope you can keep it, Angel."

Jack scoffed, "Angel? Angel?" She was almost in a rage, "That little fucker just tried to threaten me, and his damn name is _Angel_? Shit, you have got some fucking nerve going on at me like that, kid." She clenched her fists, and I tensed, ready to retaliate, "You little piece of _shit_!" she screamed, and she began to throw a biotic bolt at me.

_A biotic?_, I thought, _Damn. Here goes nothing._ I ducked down, put out my fists, and kicked her legs out from under her, she grunted as she fell towards the ground. I caught her right arm, pulling her towards me, I twisted it, enough to cause pain, but not enough to break it, she clenched her teeth, and aimed a fist at the side of my head. Anticipating a punch coming from the angry woman, I caught her fist in my own hand, then kneed her in the groin, I looked her dead in the eye, "I _never_ miss. I suggest if you want to start a fight, you be certain you can finish it." I saw a flash of fear in her eyes, but just as quickly as it came, it left, and I let go of Jack, stepping back towards the desk.

"For the record: I'm 21." I said deadpan.

Thane clapped twice, slowly, "Good show, Angel. Now, before Shepard throws you out a window, let us head back to his ship?"

Miranda nodded, speaking up, "Yes. That would be ideal."

We followed the trio back to the docking area, and onto their ship. Once aboard, we went into the Briefing Room, and spoke with Shepard, Miranda, and one of the other crewmembers - Jacob Taylor.

"An assassin, Shepard? _Two _assassins?" Jacob asked, annoyed.

Shepard looked at him, remaining calm, "Jacob, Thane has agreed to work with us. Hell, he's doing it for free. I don't know what you have against assassins, but we need him - his apprentice as well."

I looked up at Shepard, confused, "Me, sir?"

Shepard nodded, "If anything was to happen to your master, we are going to need another person who has his abilities."

I nodded quickly, not voicing a reply. Instead, Thane spoke, "Shepard, where would you have me? I would prefer some place.. dry."

From the center, an electronic eye appeared, "The Life Support room on the Crew Deck is usually more arid than the rest of the ship."

Bewildered, Thane looked over the eye, "Ah. An AI, my thanks." He bowed, and I followed him out of the room to the Crew Deck.

Before we left the room, I could hear the AI make one last remark, "They seem quite civil." I couldn't help but smile, _Just wait, _I thought, _Just… wait._

**A/N: **So… how'd you guys like it!? Yeah, yeah, I know, I'll have to wait for a response, but it was fun writing this while waiting for the Happy New Years mass texts. At any rate, feel free to comment (at least, I think you can do that here) or review, or whatever it's called. Man, if you loved my story so much that you want to stalk me all over the globe, then feel free to make me your favorite (but don't stalk me; I'm already had a breeding request made for my be a Krogan, he might get angry.) ~Everett.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **And here… we… go! Okay, second chapter, woo! Woah, so apparently someone favorited me! You sir, have proved me wrong and I love you for that (but my heart belongs to Samara, sadly) Anyways, continuing on with my story here, and stuff. Also, as I'm sure some of you are wondering, "Hey bro, why do you sign all your stuff!?" Well, I will tell you unnamed asker: I sign all my stuff because this FanFiction account is a joint-account between me and a good friend of mine, so I sign my stuff just in case she wants to write something! Without further ado…

**Disclaimer: **Thane is a sexy beast, but I don't own him (sadly) or Mass Effect for that matter. Neither do I own BioWare/EA, so… Don't hurt me!

This takes place 3 weeks after the events in the previous chapter. Thane and Angel have been accustomed to the crew and the mission after the Reaper IFF acquisition (the mission in which the crew is captured by the Collectors and Joker nearly loses the ship.

I sat cross legged on a small bed across from Thane's in the life support area in the crew deck. "Master Krios… I get I'm short 'n' all, hell, most people think I'm only 16, but really? I feel like I'm a kid." I sighed and laid my head back on the pillow. I could hear Thane scoff quietly.

"Angel, you _are _still a kid, whether you like it or not, the majority of the people on this ship _will _be your superiors. Even the bald woman with the sinful attitude." Thane said evenly. I could tell the conversation was over.

"Thane," I asked quietly, "I've known you for years; since you became freelance, but yet you still refuse to call me - or know me - by my name? Instead you've chosen… Angel? Why Angel of all things?"

Thane smiled, "I know your name, Marley Yronnis, I know it quite well." He turned back to face me in his chair, still musing over his gun, "But Angel… Angel proves your innocence. You may pray for forgiveness for your sins from the gods as I do, but with the name Angel…"

"It proves to others that you _are _pure of heart and intention; no matter the act." Thane finished.

I nodded, not responding aloud. We sat in silence for a few minutes, then there was a knock on the door. Thane spoke up, "Come in."

The door opened, and Miranda walked in, "Thane, Shepard and Jacob wish to speak with you in the Armory. They want your opinion on some weapon upgrades for the crew.

Thane nodded, "Hm. I thought we had an AI for things like that, as well as a yeoman… I will join them. Angel, you may find something to do around the ship. Maybe Miranda can find something for you to do?" Thane walked past Miranda out of the

Miranda nodded, folding her arms across her chest, she grinned at me, "In fact, Angel, there is something you can do." She took a step towards me and I hopped off my bed, straightening my coat. "Dr. Chakwas over in the Med Lab has prescribed some medication for Joker, and she has a horribly difficult time getting him to take it. Would you be able to get it from her and convince him to take it? Dr. Chakwas would greatly appreciate it."

I nodded, "Of- of course Miranda, I'll go see the doctor right now." She nodded and headed back to the elevator to leave. I went out of the room and headed to Dr. Chakwas. I walked in and she turned around in her chair.

Dr. Chakwas smiled motherly at me, "Ah. Angel, are you not feeling well?" She crossed her legs, and began pushing buttons on her omni-tool.

I shook my head, "No, doctor. Actually, Miranda asked me to help you with Joker's medication. She was wondering if I'd be able to help you by giving it to him."

Dr. Chakwas nodded, "Of course, Angel. Thank you, and give Miranda my thanks as well." She turned back around and got a bottle of pills from off her desk. She stood up and handed them to me, "He takes two of these, and if you would like to help me more, in 5 hours he takes two more. Could you do that for me, Angel?"

I nodded, "Yes, ma'am. I'm sure I could." I took the pills from her and headed up to the elevator to the CIC.

"Hey commander, the Reaper IFF is nearly installed." Joker said on the overcom, "Also, there's a call from the Illusive Man for you. I'm patching it to the Comm Room for you, commander."

Just as the elevator opened and I walked onto the CIC, I could hear Shepard reply, "Thanks Joker. I'll head over there now. Keep me posted on the IFF." I headed towards the front of the ship while Shepard made his way back to the comm room.

I opened the door and Joker glanced back, "Hey. What can I do for you kid? Flight lessons?"

I shook my head, "Nah. These are from the doctor downstairs. She wants you to take two of these now, and I'm supposed to give you two later in a few hours."

Joker scoffed, "Even she can't get me to take those things, kid. I _really _don't think you know exactly what I'm capable of. I'm very persuasive."

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, Joker. You need to take these. Just one, at least."

Joker narrowed his eyes, still looking ahead of him, "Fine. One. Hand it over." Not wasting the opportunity of a lifetime, I gave Joker a pill, then slipped a second one in his hand when he turned around, and he took both of them without noticing the second. I smiled satisfactorily. "Hey, commander, we're gonna need to check how the Reaper IFF works with the Normandy's systems. I suggest taking the shuttle on your next mission." Joker announced on a ship-wide comm channel.

I could hear the static-filled reply of Shepard from the CIC, "All right. Thanks, Joker."

Then Miranda spoke, her transmission more clearer than Shepard's, "Commander. I've got a shuttle prepped and ready. You can pick who you want to take with you once we land."

_They're going? Going where?, _I thought.

"Huh. Guess they're not taking you with 'em?" Joker asked me curiously.

"I… don't think I have an answer for that yet, Joker. But I'm going to find out." I answered as I headed towards the shuttle bay where Shepard and Miranda were discussing something.

"Hey!" I called out to them, "What the hell, I'm not invited on this mission?"

Miranda looked at me, slightly annoyed, "Angel, Thane believes it would be best if you stayed out of this mission, in case Joker needs any help with the Reaper IFF."

"Because Joker doesn't have an _entire _crew, and EDI on board?" I asked pointedly.

Shepard looked at me, now he was irritated, "Angel, it's been decided. Thane doesn't want you on this mission, his reasons are as unknown to you as they are to us, just drop it and stay here, understood?"

I was ready to argue back, but I stopped myself, not in fear of Shepard, but of Thane, "Yes, commander…" I said halfheartedly. I walked back to the ship, heading up to Joker's cabin again.

As I walked in, I heard EDI talking to Joker, "Mr. Moreau, for optimal success, it is suggested to run two more diagnostic scans with the Reaper IFF intact."

Joker sighed, "No EDI, we're fine. The IFF is all _but _installed, we just need to tell the ship it is. And that's you, so: It's installed EDI, deal with it."

"Mr. Moreau, we are not running the Reaper IFF at optimal power. There is a chance we will not make it out of the Omega 4 Relay, or through the Omega 4 Relay."

Joker rested his forehead in the palm of his hand, "All right. Fine. Run your diagnostic scans, but don't blame me when Shepard wants to know why it isn't ready yet."

EDI closed off from the screen beside Joker, probably going to go work on her diagnostic scans, and I walked towards him, "Hey. What was that all about?"

Joker was confused, "Huh? Oh, hey. That? That was nothing to worry about. Just EDI being overly cautious, as always."

I nodded, taking a seat next to Joker, "Oh."

"So they gave you the boot, huh?"

"Yeah. Apparently Thane decided for me not to come, but… I dunno. It's likely, but I don't wanna believe it, you know?"

"Yep. I know the feeling of being left on the ship while everyone else go-" Joker stopped himself and he turned to the screen in front of him, "EDI what's going on?"

EDI's eye powered to life next to Joker, "We are transmitting the Normandy's location."

"Transmitting? To… who?"

I creased my forehead, "Joker, I've got a bad feeling about this…" I reached into a pocket in my coat, pulling out a small, collapsing box, which unfolded into a hand pistol, I cocked it, loaded it, and gripped it tightly.

"Transmission has been received." EDI informed us.

"Received by who!?" Joker asked angrily. A moment later, his face turned white, "Oh shit." The signal was being transmissioned to a Collector ship. "Shit, shit, shit."

EDI spoke up, "Mr. Moreau, the Normandy's crew does not have the defensive capabilities to protect the ship from the Collectors."

"No, really? No you tell me this. Thanks EDI." Joker said sarcastically, "Wait. What are you suggesting?"

"I need control of the ship, Jeff."

"What? EDI, that's.. that's… Ugh."

"Jeff. You need to give me control or we lose the ship."

"All right. Fine, how do I get there?"

"Angel has the capabilities to protect you as you two make your way to the AI core. The emergency lights on the floor will be able to lead the to the destination in a path avoiding a large amount of Collectors." EDI informed us.

"No time like the present, then. Come on Joker." I said, helping him out of his chair. He put his arm around my shoulder, and we made our way out of the cockpit to the CIC, following down through the research lab.

"Shit. Tunnels, EDI? Come on."

"Mr. Moreau, you must go through the vents to reassign power to the AI core. Now.", EDI said, and Joker groaned as he started climbing down the ladder, me following right behind him.

We crawled through the vents and were just above the Crew Deck, near the elevator. Joker removed the vent's cover and gingerly made his way out of the vent and onto the ground. Quickly, I followed after him, taking my pistol out of it's holster. We went through the Med Lab as quickly as Joker could limp, then into the AI Core.

"Alright, EDI. We're at, uh, uh you." Joker said. He went over to a control panel and began working. "You know EDI, if this ends badly they're gonna blame me. 'That Joker, what a tool he was. Now I have to spend all day computing pi because he plugged in the overlord.'" he said, mocking Shepard.

For a moment the light's flickered off, but immediately turned back on, "Good sign?" I asked.

Joker nodded, and EDI spoke, "Ah. I have control. Thank you, Jeff. Now you two must crawl through the vents into the Engineering Bay to the drive core."

"What? Awe, you really like watching me go through all of these small, cramped tunnels, don't you?" Joker asked.

EDI said, "I enjoy the sight of humans on there knees." I smiled faintly and Joker gave a blank look at EDI's comment. "That was a joke, Jeff." she assured him.

"Right… Let's go, Ange. You first." Joker told me, and I nodded, climbing down the ladder into the vents.

We arrived in the below-deck of Engineering, above us we could hear screams of men and women being taken away by the Collectors. The screams grew faint, and EDI spoke, "Go, Jeff. The area will not be clear for much longer."

Joker and I quickly made our way up the stairs and into the Drive Core, "All right, EDI, we're here." Joker said.

"Good. I will now vent the ship."

"What!? EDI, that's insane! What about the crew?" Joker asked, frightened.

EDI informed us, "They are gone, Jeff. They have been taken by the Collectors."

Joker sighed, defeated, "Okay. Go ahead."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see something, "Joker get down!" I yelled and Joker rolled to the ground immediately. I aimed my pistol and began firing at a Collector. "Joker, do whatever it is you need to do, just stay behind me." I ordered, With my other hand, I generated a small, biotic wall to cover the entryway, still firing at the Collector that kept on advancing.

"Any day now, guys." I said, the Collector was finally dead, but from behind it, three Husks were charging towards us. "Damn." I breathed, I thrust my hand forward that was holding up the biotic wall, and it collapsed into a ball of energy, and it flew at the Husks. I opened my fist, and it split into three smaller balls, each one forcing a Husk to pieces.

"And… there! Punch it, EDI." Joker called out, and the door slammed shut. There was a few moments of silence before EDI spoke.

"Securing airlocks, checking cargo bays. Are you feeling well, Jeff?"

I turned to Joker, who was leaning against a rail, "No, EDI… I'm not. But thanks for asking."

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! (At least, I hope you read it. If not then you ruined my day by going straight to the bottom here to read this.) So… no announcements for my readers today, other than: review! And sorry for keeping a day in between these two, I meant to get it out sooner than I did, but I didn't have much creative thought in my yesterday, so sorry for that! At any rate… here it is! -^


End file.
